


Gin Takes Care of You

by SilentEvil



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: Written similar to script. Actions are in ( )Gin takes care of you while you are sick.Not meant to be taken seriously.Probably a one-shot.Probably the most innocent and tame thing I have ever written.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Gin Takes Care of You

Gin:My my y/n dear you missed an important meeting. This won't do at all. 

You: I'm sorry Captain Ichimaru, I must have slept in. cough

Gin: Slept in huh? Well you certainly could use more beauty rest. You are not looking good at the moment. 

(He places his hand on your forehead.)

You: (Blushing at how close he is to you.), I'm sorry Captain. 

Gin: No apologies my dear girl. You are obviously not well. (He sighs dramatically) and since no one is here to take care of you then I myself will nurse you back to full health. 

You: Captain you don't have to. I can ........

(He places a cool long finger over your lips to hush you)

Gin: Nonsense. You are frail and weak. You couldn't defend yourself against a fluffy teddy bear. (You glance over at Kon and he sticks his tongue out at you) What if there were a hollow attack right now? Hmmm? You would be useless and I simply cannot allow this. Besides (He leans forward and suddenly reveals his shockingly beautiful ice blue eyes which causes you to gasp) I insist. (He tells you with a stern tone to match the look. Not a single trace of the permanent smile he wears) Now then....(he says cheerfully while clasping his hands together in front of him) I shall make you tea. Don't you move a muscle. (he chuckles)

He disappears for about 15 minutes and while he is gone your thoughts drift off thinking this must be a dream. A man like Gin Ichimaru would never help someone like you. It must be one of his cruel pranks and he is just making fun of you and yet a part of you felt he was being genuine. You are so into your thoughts that you did not notice when he returned. 

Gin: There we are love. (He places a cup of tea in your hand.) Drink up. This will help with process of warming up your insides. Your body is going through a series of cold chills. (He gently drags his finger across gathering loose hair from your eyes. Making you blush)

You: Thank you Captain. (You say as you sip your tea.) It is very good. 

Gin: It's my pleasure dear. It's an old remedy I had used for Rangiku when we were children. She would often get sick. 

You: I never imagined you as a caregiver.

Gin: Oh? Well there are probably alot of things you'd never imagine me doing.....or then maybe you do. (Chuckles) There you are blushing again. Are you thinking filthy thoughts about me now? You can tell me. I don't mind.

You: No and that's hardly appropriate Captain.

Gin: (Chuckles more) you're redder than a tomato my dear. Your body should be warming up well now though I can certainly warm you up much more. For now though I want you to rest here and think about one small fact about me. 

You: What's that Captain?

Gin: I can read your filthy mind. (he kisses you on the forehead and walks out of the room) bye bye (he says smirking and waving.)

You: Oh shit!


End file.
